Musim Tanpa Nama
by nabmiles
Summary: Di bawah rindang pepohonan dan biru cerah lukisan langit, melodi indah menemani mereka dalam tangkup memori sebuah kisah. [AU / #ForNaLuDayEvent]


Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima. Ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu Osananajimi ni Sayonara-Galaco, boleh didengerin untuk nambah feel—juga merupakan lagu yang saya bayangkan sebagai lagu yang dimainkan Natsu di sini.

Entri pertama saya untuk NaLuDay Event.

* * *

**Musim Tanpa Nama**

_a _Fairy Tail_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gain no commercial profit._

.

Denting piano nan lembut mengaluh menembus gemerisik rimbun daun. Hembus angin menari-nari, mengaburkan fokus untuk terkantuk dalam buaian. Di bawah rimbun pohon hijau itu, Natsu dan Lucy duduk menumpas detik.

Sebuah piano putih gading dengan jemari sang pemuda bersurai merah muda menari di atasnya, Natsu dan Lucy berbagi ruas panjang kursi piano warna senada. Natsu duduk menghadap piano seraya memainkan satu melodi lembut nan lamat, Lucy duduk menekuk kaki dengan punggung bersandar pada sisi samping si pemuda. Ia biarkan landai udara memainkan ujung-ujung surai pirang dan terusan putih tulangnya, memilih hanyut dalam lantun melodi indah yang Natsu mainkan. Kelopak mata merendah, jemari bertaut di pertemuan tekukan lutut.

"Kau mengantuk, eh, Luce?" suara bariton mengusik tenang yang melingkupi. Denting piano tak absen. Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit pada gadis yang menumpu punggung di sisi kiri tubuhnya dengan kepala bertemu bahu. Senyum terbit menghias rupa Natsu.

"Tidak," Lucy melambungkan atensi pada lukisan langit biru-putih cerah nun jauh di atas sana. Kelereng karamel menerawang jauh. "Melodi yang indah."

Natsu berdehem kecil, geli. Ia biarkan si pirang larut saja sementara jemari tetap konstan mengumbar melodi. Tuksedo hitam yang kontras dengan Lucy membalut tubuh tegapnya. Angin menyepuh permadani rumput di bawah, membawa pula beberapa helai daun lepas dari tangkai.

Sesaat hanya desau angin dan melodi piano mengisi senyap.

"Natsu."

"Ya?"

"Apa ini musim panas atau semi?"

"Eh…" Natsu menengadah pula pada langit. Gumpal kapas putih bergerak pelan. "Aku pikir tak keduanya."

"Kenapa?" Lucy menghalau terpa angin menghempas poni.

"Kenapa, ya? Mungkin … karena ini terlalu teduh untuk musim panas. Tapi terlalu cerah untuk musim semi."

"Hah?" kening Lucy berkerut samar. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk menemukan jemari Natsu berpindah tenang dari satu tuts ke tuts putih-hitam lain. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Memangnya, bagaimana menurutmu? Musim apa ini?" Natsu tersenyum, memejamkan mata sesaat dalam nada-nada yang menari lewat ujung jarinya.

Sang pemilik manik karamel mengalihkan pandang pada lutut, menyapa sehelai daun yang hinggap di sana. Tak lama sebelum kembali memandang cerahnya biru langit tanpa terik matahari siang itu. "Entah. Kurasa sama denganmu. Terlalu teduh untuk musim panas, terlalu cerah untuk musim semi. Tapi ini cuaca yang menyenangkan."

"Haha, benar," Natsu tertawa kecil. "Cerah, tapi tidak terik. Angin juga bertiup sepoi. Ada apa dengan cuaca?"

"Tapi kau suka," Lucy menyanggah sambil menarik ujung bibirnya naik. "Aku juga. Teduh, tapi terang. Mengingatkan aku pada satu waktu."

Sebaik melodi melantun. "Oh ya? Jangan bilang kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku!"

"Memang apa?"

"Hmm … pertemuan pertama kita dulu?"

"Heei, kau meniruku!" Lucy memukul tinju pada kursi piano tak serius. "Curang!"

Natsu terkekeh. "Pikiran kita sama, eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luce?"

Lucy menengadah dengan mulut siap melontar kata. Ada senyum satu jari menyertai. "Pertemuan pertama kita dulu. Berapa umur kita? Sepertinya delapan. Aku melihat kau bermain piano di sini, di bawah pohon ini, di cuaca persis sama seperti ini. Seorang anak berambut merah muda yang bermain piano sendirian, aduh! Lucu sekali."

"Aah, itu. Anak pirang yang menangis dan menghampiriku dulu, yang diam bahkan tertidur mendengar aku bermain piano!" Natsu menimpali. "Apa aku bermain sebagus itu?"

"Apa-apaan!" Lucy mencibir sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Iya, kok. Bagus sekali. Sempat aku kira kau bermain sihir."

"Aneh sekali kau menangis di cuaca secerah itu," Natsu berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Kok kau cengeng sekali, sih."

"Natsu!" Lucy memekik. "Huh, kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan keluar rumah dan bertemu kau, tahu."

"Hehe, iya iya. Untung kau menangis waktu itu."

"Ap— kau mengejekku!"

"Aduh! A-ampun. Hmm, dulu waktu musim apa?"

"Panas," Lucy menjawab cepat. "Minggu keempat musim panas."

"Apa sekarang juga sama?"

"Entah. Sepertinya tidak."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Ehm, _feeling_? Bisa jadi."

Tawa terselip mewarna percakapan.

"Lalu lalu," Lucy menyambung lagi. "Aku jadi rutin ke sini. Untuk bertemu Bocah Piano yang selalu bermain tiap sore."

"Dan kita menjadi teman. Bocah Piano dan Bocah Pendengar. Haah, kurang aneh apa julukan itu, Luce."

"Kau baru sadar? Yang memberi julukan juga kau, bodoh. Tapi lucu, kok, untuk ukuran anak delapan tahun yang imut-imut polos."

"Idih, pe-de amat kau!"

"Cih, biar. Wek," Lucy menjulurkan lidah tak peduli.

.

.

"Kalau kau ingat, dulu kita bertemu lagi—apa? SMA?—juga di sini, ya."

"Ingatanmu semakin tajam, aku takjub."

"Kau jahat, Luce," Natsu memanyunkan mulut.

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Ingat, dong. Lucu sekali, lagi-lagi aku melihat kau di sini sewaktu menangis. Aduh."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau cengeng."

Lucy mengatupkan kelopak mata, menyembunyikan sepasang karamel dari fungsi untuk menikmati sepoi angin melintas. Indra pendengarnya terbuai penuh oleh lembut melodi permainan piano Natsu yang telah lama menaut familiar di benaknya. Cara bermain yang sudah ia dengar sejak dulu mereka pertama bertemu—pun di tempat ini—di umur delapan tahun, lalu saat SMA—juga di sini. Semua dalam cuaca yang sama—cerah tanpa terik, teduh sarat terang, sejuk yang menyenangkan, angin yang bersahabat. Dulu di musim panas, sekarang entah apa.

Terlalu teduh untuk musim panas, terlalu cerah untuk musim semi, dan jauh dari musim gugur ataupun musim dingin.

"Seriusan, deh, Natsu. Ini musim apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa pentingnya, sih? Nikmati saja."

"Aku cuma … ingin mengingat musim di mana cuaca ini berada," Lucy menempelkan telapak tangan atas pada mulut, kelopak mata tersingkap lagi. "Kalau tidak ada musim ini, mungkin kita tidak bertemu, haha."

"Ah—kau menganggap musim ini musim yang penting?" Natsu menyengir lebar. Ia menoleh kecil pada si pirang. "Aku juga! Ini musim yang mempertemukan—dan menyatukan kita, Luce. Hehe. Bagaimana kalau kita namai 'Musim Tanpa Nama'?"

"Oke!" Lucy setuju. "Kedengaran misterius. Musim Tanpa Nama."

Lucy berbagi tawa dengan Natsu. Senandung denting piano terus mengiringi—membunuh detik demi detik kebersamaan yang mereka lalui di bawah rindang pohon, di tempat mereka terkait pada momen yang sama—sejak dulu—kali ini, seperti kata Natsu, di Musim Tanpa Nama.

.

.

_Menyatukan?_

_"Natsu, dulu kau juga melamarku di sini, ingat?" Lucy mengangkat jemari, menatap cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Berkas matahari yang mengintip memantul kilau di sana._

_Natsu melirik cincin yang sama di jari manisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar._

**fin**

* * *

a/n: sederhana, ya? plot bunny yang muncul mendadak di kala dengerin lagunya Galaco itu, dan err kayaknya kurang menonjolkan tema 'musim'nya orz.

terima kasih sudah membaca c: kritik saran? jangan ragu untuk menyampaikan


End file.
